


Cordially Invited

by bennyfanks



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyfanks/pseuds/bennyfanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Bucky agreed, and a few weeks later he walked into the chapel, wishing he hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordially Invited

Despite agreeing to Steve’s idea, Bucky regretted his decision as soon as he pulled his car into the chapel’s parking lot. He took the keys out of the ignition and sighed heavily, looking over at his best friend sitting in the passenger seat. “I can’t do this, Stevie,” he groaned. Steve was fixing his _perfect, so soft looking_ hair in the visor mirror as he replied, “It’s kind of too late to back out now, Buck.” He flipped up the visor and looked over at Bucky. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Weeks before, Bucky received an invitation in the mail to his little sister’s wedding. When he went to check ‘Will Attend,’ he noticed the box was already checked. As well as the ‘+1’ box.  
Rebecca always joked and teased Bucky about ‘needing to find a man,’ and how ‘your best friend is so cute, Bucky Bear, why not him?’ He realized that this was just a joke and he didn’t actually need a date but… he also couldn’t give his sister the satisfaction of him showing up alone. When Steve showed up to hang out the next day, Bucky vented to him while they played co-op Call of Duty.  
“Well, just get a date, that’s not so hard, is it?” Steve asked  
“You say that is if- _dude, on your left_ \- as if that’s so easy.”  
“Then bring a friend?”  
“She’s expecting me to bring a romantic date.”  
Steve paused the game, and Bucky looked over at him, opening his mouth to raise an objection.  
“Why not bring a pretend date?” Steve suggested, stopping Bucky in his tracks. “Get someone to come with you and pretend to be your boyfriend or girlfriend.”  
“Who the hell would agree to that?” Bucky scoffed, unpausing the game only for Steve to repause it.  
“How about me?”  
“...What?”  
“Yeah, why not?” Steve asked. “Rebecca is always talking about how we’re perfect together. And I wouldn’t mind being your arm candy for the day,” he joked, nudging Bucky with his elbow.  
He had a point, Bucky realized. It’d be easy to pretend to be Steve’s boyfriend. After all, they’d been best friends for God knows how long.  
That and Bucky had also had the hugest crush on him since high school.  
So Bucky agreed, and a few weeks later he walked into the chapel, wishing he hadn’t.

The ceremony went smoothly. Vows were said, rings were exchanged, and the happy couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Bucky hated to admit it, but he did cry a little. The thought of his baby sister all grown up and getting hitched overwhelmed him, so he held Steve’s hand ( _in case she sees us, Steve_ ) and wiped at his eyes. After the ceremony concluded and pictures were taken, everyone headed to the reception.  
Once at the reception hall, Steve grabbed hold of Bucky’s hand. Bucky turned his head toward him in confusion, and Steve tilted his head, gesturing toward something. Before he knew what was happening, he was pulled into a huge hug by someone.  
“Bucky Boo!” Rebecca squealed. “I’m so glad you could make it!”  
Bucky grinned and let go of Steve’s hand, hugging his sister back. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Congrats, kiddo. You look drop-dead gorgeous.”  
“Thanks,” she giggled, letting him out of her death grip. “So,” she said, clearing her throat with a blush on her face, “where’s your date?”  
“Right here,” Steve interjected. “Hey, Becca.” He smiled sweetly and pulled her into a hug, which she returned. “You brought Steve? I thought you’d be bringing your boyfriend?” Rebecca asked after she let go of Steve.  
Bucky shrugged and replied, “I did.”  
It took a few seconds for Rebecca to process what was happening, but when she did her face lit up like a Christmas tree. “No way! Are you serious?” Steve and Bucky nodded in unison. “I totally called it,” she said, grinning. “Well, I’ve gotta go, it’s almost time for me and Adam to dance. Don’t have too much fun, lovebirds!” Rebecca left them there to go meet her new husband on the dance floor.  
“I told you she’d be happy,” Steve laughed, prodding Bucky in the side with his elbow. Bucky smiled and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go find our table," he grumbled.

Hours went by fast. Rebecca shared a dance with her husband, and then with her father-in-law in place of Mr. Barnes (who sadly was too busy being dead to attend). Bucky said hello to old relatives he hadn’t seen in years, while Steve made polite small talk with other guests. But neither of them bothered to go out and dance together. And someone took notice.  
When they were sitting and chatting over glasses of wine, Rebecca confronted Bucky and Steve.  
"Hey, party poopers," she said in lieu of a greeting. "You two gonna dance together?"  
"Nah, I'm not really one for dancing anyway," Steve said with a shrug. Rebecca's eyes narrowed a bit and she hummed suspiciously. Bucky bit his lip and swirled his wine glass.  
"You know, for a couple you two aren't very... I guess, kissy? Why haven't I seen you kiss?" she queried, putting her hands on her hips.  
"I dunno, don't want to steal the spotlight. This is your day, afterall," Bucky said, trying to keep calm. _If she's figured us out already, I'm never gonna live this down, am I?_  
"Kiss."  
"What?" Steve and Bucky both exclaimed in unison.  
"Yeah, kiss. Why not? Not like you've never kissed before, right?" she said innocently.  
Bucky and Steve locked gazes and both let out small sighs. "Fine," Bucky said weakly, then leaned over and pecked the blond's cheek.  
Rebecca blew a raspberry. "A real kiss, smart-ass. With lip-to-lip contact. Maybe some tongue for bonus points."  
"What, we're being graded on our kissing performance?" Steve asked, chuckling nervously. Rebecca rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "Irrelevant. Just kiss!"  
Giving up, Bucky gathered his courage and faced Steve. The man gave him an apologetic look as they both slowly leaned in.  
When Steve's _gorgeous, soft_ lips met his own, Bucky could feel his insides practically melt. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep through his nose, while Steve caressed his cheek.  
Bucky wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but he had dreamed of kissing Steve for years. He often found himself distracted while talking to him because he couldn't keep his eyes off those god-damn beautiful lips. But now that they really were kissing, Bucky felt ecstatic but also... wrong. He doubted Steve felt the same way. While he was actually enjoying kissing Steve, he knew that Steve was just putting on a show for Rebecca.  
When Bucky finally had the sense to pull away, he was met with an "eww" from his sister. "Alright, alright, I get it. Have fun, lovebirds." Rebecca took off to God knows where, and Bucky found himself trapped in a stare with Steve.  
"...I've gotta go," he said quickly, getting out of his chair and heading to the exit. He heard a chair scraping behind him as Steve got up and followed.  
"Bucky, hold on," Steve called. Bucky ignored him as he shoved open the doors and was met with cool evening air. He urged himself to move faster, to get away from Steve. But soon a hand grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around.  
"Just leave me alone, Steve," he whined, shrugging his hand off of his shoulder.  
"I just want to talk," Steve said softly.  
"Well I don't!" Bucky snapped and took off again to find his car. He knew Steve wanted to talk about how the kiss didn't mean anything, and how it wouldn't change how he felt about him, and _blah blah blah_. He knew that, and he wasn't ready to tell Steve that it actually did mean something to him.  
"Bucky, just hold on!" Steve said in exasperation.  
Or maybe Steve already knew what it meant to Bucky. What if he knew and wanted to tell him that they couldn't be friends anymore? What if he wanted to yell at him and call him a freak? _Wouldn't be the first time._  
Steve grabbed Bucky's wrist and he promptly turned around to yell at Steve. But he didn't exactly get that far, as Steve pulled him into a passionate kiss. Bucky's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away. "Steve, what-"  
"James Barnes, I think I'm in love with you," Steve breathed, grasp firm on Bucky's wrist. Bucky face went red and his mouth fell agape.  
"...Are you serious?" he asked meekly.  
"Dead serious," Steve affirmed, hand moving from Bucky's wrist to his hand. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner-"  
"Shut up, asshole," Bucky said breathlessly, pulling Steve into a kiss.  
This time, they both were more relaxed. Bucky slipped his arms around Steve's neck, while Steve held his hips. They both stayed like that for what felt like an infinity, slowly kissing and caressing each other. They both eventually pulled away to get air and pressed their foreheads together.  
"...I think I'm in love with you, too, punk," Bucky murmured, which earned him a dazzling grin from Steve.  
"You wanna get out of here?" Steve offered, grabbing Bucky's hand and rubbing the backside with his thumb. Bucky nodded and squeezed Steve's hand back. "You bet I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! This is actually something I wrote in May for a tumblr awards prize, and I recently found it and decided to post it!


End file.
